Luminaires, or light fixtures, are used with electric light sources to provide aesthetic and functional housing in both interior and exterior applications. Various types of interior luminaires include overhead, ceiling, ceiling system, or suspended luminaires, which are designed to be positioned near, or suspended from, the ceiling.